User talk:Yina
Dumb Blonde Yeah, I know. I'm blonde too. But there are two problems. One, I have no idea how to use splashup, and two, I can't upload files to your account, only you can. Sorry.... --Watchamacalit =D 21:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dirty Blonde Technically I'm dirty blonde. And I enjoy using paint. It's much better for simple folk like me =D On a seperate note, do you have a favorite superhero? Who is it? Lastly, there aren't many people editing here, and everyone who does already has their own Titans Team, so asking people to make characters for yours was pretty freakin' unrealistic =/ --Watchamacalit =D 00:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No reason to get mad about it 0.o I was just pointing that out. But I really, really, don't like Ying Yang Yo! I honestly couldn't fathom a reason for someone to create a regular wiki for it, nevermind a fanon one (no offense to you though. But I guess that still doesn't excuse me. If I punched you in the face, and said "no offense" it would still hurt...) Anyway, I seem to be getting a bit off topic. If you want a Titans team, why not make your own? It saves a lot of time and effort. But really, I won't be editing on your wiki. Ever. I can assure you of that..... Am I being to harsh.....? --Watchamacalit =D 03:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uuuuuhhhh... R U OK? PsykoReaper 01:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Why did you want the whole Titans Southwest out? PsykoReaper 22:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Titans Southwest Can one of my characters join? If that's okay with you... --Watchamacalit =D 22:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How exactly would I go about auditioning? --Watchamacalit =D 22:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It is done. --Watchamacalit =D 23:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Questions #Matt does not posess the power of mind control. The least he could do would be to control the movements of a doll, because the resistance that a human could cause would be too extensive on his psyche, snapping it, and making him pass out. #No, Matt does not have, nor has he ever had, a girlfriend. #He is good a picking locks to the extent that he could disassemble on then reassemble it in a matter of moments. #Matthew does argue with himself, but only in his head when he is making a difficult decision. #Define "Strange" --Watchamacalit =D 00:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Why did you want to know about girlfriends? Also, do you mind if I ask how old you are? Lastly, I tweaked Matt a little. I gave him a more in depth personality (longest I've ever written) as well as elaborated on his abilities. If you haven't already, look above for the answers to your questions. --Watchamacalit =D 03:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you forgot to answer my first question, so I'll aski it again. "Why did you want to know about girlfriends?" And I'm in Ninth Grade. Hah. And to me, it looks like your wiki doesn't exist, because I can't find it. Could you giver me the exact adress please? --Watchamacalit =D 15:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I have to look for it =I'm lazy =P And for your friend, HALLO! --[[User:Watchamacalit|Watchamacalit =D] 23:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) @-@ I need to recommend someone? Uh.... I really don't have anymore heroes.... except The Crimson Vertigo, but he's patrioticly insane... --Watchamacalit =D 22:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Christmas? I'm jewish. Hah, no, I'm joking! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --Watchamacalit =D 00:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Nah, you just caught me at a good time. I'm happy =D And no, I can't think of anyone... --Watchamacalit =D 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well... #That depends on what it is. And #You shouldn't sell yourself out with "I'd do anything". I could think of some pretty embaressing things for you to say.... --Watchamacalit =D 00:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You'd go up to someone and say "I'm a lesbian. Would you like to watch me and friend over there make out?". Ugh with the Ying Yang Yo! thing again. Look, I'm fourteen, I'll be fifteen in april, and I don't really have any friends that would wanna go on a Ying Yang Yo! fanon wiki and create characters. If it were something a bit more violent, I'm sure I could oblidge, but since it isn't, I'm afraid I'd have to politely decline. --Watchamacalit =D 00:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll try... --Watchamacalit =D 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Watchamacalit I tried. No one wants to... --Watchamacalit =D 22:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... --Watchamacalit =D 22:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, well I beat up some kid in gym, and got suspended for five days. --Watchamacalit =D 23:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you don't wanna get into a "who's life sucks the most" contest with me. You will lose. --Watchamacalit =D 23:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Matthew Patrick Cummins (That's me, in case you were wondering) was born in the Staten Island University Hospital. He grew up normally, until the age of 4, when his parents got divorced. Almost immediately Matthew was subject to abuse from his new step father, Ron Severino, and the family relocated to Albany, New York. Matthew was sent to the hospital several times by his bastard of a stepfather, and now has a permanant scar over his right eye, on the back of the right side of his head, and on his left knee. Skipping all the dramatics, Matthew grew an inferiority complex. Finally, when child services sensed something was wrong, Matthew's dad came to pick him up. Matthew now lives upstairs in a small house with his hot headed dad, his bastard brother, and his dads girlfriend. Matthew has considered suicide, or running away, or anything. Recently, the only remaining member of his Mother's side of the family that Matthew actually cared about, died. Matthew didn't cry. Matthew never cries. Matthew is shut down. Matthew's life sucks so much, that he can actually go around, and tell people about how much his life sucks, and they won't believe him! They think he makes it up! And no, I have no idea why I just typed that in third person. --Watchamacalit =D 00:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Now I feel bad... --Watchamacalit =D 00:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you don't mind, I have to adress some things with you. #You shouldn't make your user page a character page. Your user page should be used to tell people about you, while your character page should be used to... well... make a character. #You need to work on your grammer >.< #As for Big Brother, don't worry about it, he already adressed it with me, and I told him they were bad ideas and that he could make big brother without there being any relation to those two. Geez, I didn't think anybody actually read my stuff 0.o --Watchamacalit =D 00:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yina, do you use rich text when you edit? --Watchamacalit =D 00:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) nope he doesn't Big Brother is a totally unrelated character to Big sister. is inspired in the "1984" Orwell's novel, im working on him thou, he is supposed to be a God-like men that lost wishes to live but don't want all his power go to waste, so he lives in the underground crime as a mere legend to instimulate the mind of those who seek absolute power, if the person receives Big Brother's blessing, BB trains him and makes him powerful, when i am done with the page you gonna get it, well happy that u asked.--NightBird 00:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Look, Ms.Yina Well, wikitext is what you type talk things in, like right now, and rich text is when everything looks like it would when you pressed save, ya know? It looks all clean and everything... Also, when you go on a talk page and your last message is a million sections away, leave a new one. I had to look on the history to find you. Lastly, you might wanna follow the format laid out already. Like, if you look on matt's page, it has several sections. It goes: #Appearance #Personality #Powers and Abilities #Trivia #Quotes The last two are optional. You only need the top three. Happy Creating! And don't expect a fast response to your next message. I gotta go eat. --~~Watchamacalit =D 23:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) .... No I did not mean to go on Raven's page, copy and paste her powers, and change everything saying Raven to Dove. First of all, some of the things in there wouldn't make sense for Dove. Dove didn't meet Slade and freeze time, and I'm certain Dove wasn't in Trouble in tokyo. Next, your relationsips would go under a relationships heading, and then for the individual relationships, you would just put a sub-heading. Excuse my formal nagging, but I can't help myself. ~~Watchamacalit =D 23:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, Yina. It's great to hear from another enthusiastic editor to this wiki! Really sorry about this, but I haven't been editing on many wikis for a long time now. Also, I'm really busy these days with school and all, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on your wiki. However, I offer you this: If you wish, I will at once grant you permanent administration and bureaucrat rights on this wiki, if my friends here have not yet done so, for you have truly improved this wiki, and such tools will doubtless help you here even more. Thanks for contacting me, Yina. If you need anything, don't hesitate to do so again. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 00:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Good idea! Either Dallas, or anywhere else in the area. I suggest finding some pictures online of pictures in Dallas if you choose that city as your base, because you may be able to have one of them photoshopped (like I did to the John Hancock tower in Boston). There's also a LOT of open desert north of El Paso, Texas. I flew down there to see my girlfriend over the summer. Plenty of real estate to use. -- 11:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The Hounds of God Please read NightBird's talk page, I've explained everything. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) By the way, have you finished Dove yet? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Look, I'm very sorry. But my point wasn't that you didn't deserve the position of Admin, but that there is no need to appoint someone to that position at this moment. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm not trying to make you agree with me, I'm just hoping you're not mad at me... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) =D ~Watchamacalit =D 23:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It is done. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Go to the top of this page, and look at the silver bar. You see that little circle with a minus in it, that says delete next to it? Have you ever seen that before? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're lying. You've never seen that button before. Not on this wiki. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're an admin on the Teen Titans and Total Drama Island wiki? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Congratz for ur new postion Hope u the best, congratulations--NightBird 00:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ohh sorry i tot u were already an admin, sorry by the message--NightBird 00:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh, Yes you are. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC)